The invention relates generally to sockets for retaining modules in computer equipment and, more particularly, to a locking socket that inhibits unauthorized removal of an electronic module.
Computers may use numerous types of electronic modules, such as processor and memory modules (e.g. Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM), or Extended Data Out Random Access Memory (EDO RAM), and the like). The modules are produced in a number of formats such as, for example, Single In-line Memory Modules (SIMM's), or the newer Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMM's).
Typically, the modules are installed in one or more multi-pin sockets mounted on a system board or motherboard. As computers have become faster and more powerful, there has also been a demand for more and faster memory and processors. At least some sockets are designed to allow processors and memory to be supplemented, replaced, or upgraded in the field by an end user. However, while some systems can support memory modules of more than one type and size, the various types of memory modules available are not all interchangeable. Therefore, care should be taken that memory modules are used that are compatible with a given system when memory is being added or replaced in a system. If memory is installed that is incompatible with the system board, the system may fail, or at best become unreliable.
In certain applications, it is desirable that the end user not be able to remove processors or memory modules from the system so that problems that might arise from reconfiguration of the system do not occur. One approach to preventing removal of modules in the field involves soldering the processor or memory modules in the socket. Soldering the module into the socket is undesirable however, since it renders the module non-removable without de-soldering which can degrade the host board.